1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air freshener for use in a closed vehicle and more particularly to an air freshener with no moving parts and with a selected design theme.
2. Related Art
Air fresheners for use in vehicles are known. They are constructed to release a selected smell, odor or scent into the interior of a closed space (e.g., the passenger compartment of a vehicle) over a particular time or useful life. A wide variety of air fresheners are available which allow the user to select a particular scent and shape.
Typical air fresheners have a scent-containing portion which is inserted into a frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,432 (Hogan) discloses an air freshener in the shape of selected articles of clothing for visual display. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,672 (Lorman, et al) shows an air freshener that has a fan for stimulating air circulation. The fan is activated when the driver steps on the brakes and is deactivated upon release or removal of the foot from the brake pedal.
Other air fresheners for use in homes of all sizes and shapes are also known. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 461,885 (Jordi) discloses a wall plug air freshener. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 432,023 (Fox) shows a clock air freshener.
Some air fresheners that are static (no moving parts) have a frame and an insert which is made of an absorbing material which is typically a non woven material. That is, the inserts may be made of a porous fiber board which does not accept printed images very well. On porous fiber board, the ink runs so that images are typically blurry. Upon placement of the air freshener in a desired location, the scent, aroma or smell impregnated into the absorbing material migrates into the air so the user may enjoy the scent, aroma or smell. Because such air fresheners cannot accept ink, they in turn are not good substrates for printing images thereon. Further, such air fresheners have a limited life because the amount of scent, aroma or smell that can be impregnated is limited by the thickness and absorption characteristics of the insert.